


A Companionable Silence

by QuailiTea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e10 Death by Miss Adventure, F/M, Missing Scene, Platonic Cuddling, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: They are so cute at the end of the ep, I added a little extra scene





	A Companionable Silence

They watched Foyle’s letter burn. The evening was creeping away, but he didn’t. She sat huddled, smaller than he’d ever seen her, blue pillow from the chair hugged to her chest. It was too much for Jack to see her adrift, eyes glistening from too much firelight, and do nothing. Quietly, he set up the draughts board. They played steadily, and he watched her expression ease, tired but relieved. Their turns grew slower, her conversation, disconnected. She drooped in the settee as he got up to change the record and poke at the fireplace. When he turned around, she was watching him, heavy-lidded. But before he could panic, could run through the litany of reasons he shouldn’t be here: somewhat-divorced, two drinks in, beautiful, vulnerable, astonishing Phryne Fisher curled uneasily on the chair arm; she mumbled: “Stay? Just a moment?”

“Of course.” He sat, tentatively. She shifted, her head drifting to his chest, then lap. With a sigh that breezed the weight of the world from both their shoulders, she slept. He drew his jacket over her, laid one tentative hand along her cheek, and pried off his shoes. Jack watched the fire burn to embers, then slept as well.


End file.
